Star Within Thee
by Kaxlya
Summary: The amethest star...a legendary thing men can only dream of possessing. When Dark gets his own body in a strange turn of events, he realizes the amethest star my be closer than he thought before. After all, it's been living under the same roof for a yea
1. Discussion of change

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki.

This is actually something I came up with off the top of my head in a dream while trying not to remember something that made me cry. I was like, "Okay Shadow, occupy yourself. What can keep you distracted?" And I looked over at my DNAngel manga...and it hit me! Okay, if anyone is Ooc, please let me know! This is my first DNAngel fic. I've seen 5 episodes, and read one of the manga. I probably read the second one when it came out, but that was a long time ago, and I can't remember.

Chapter 1- Discussion of change

"**Blah Blah"- Dark speaking**

"blah blah"-Daisuke speaking

**_Blah blah blah-_**Dark thinking

_blah blah blah-_Daisuke thinking

* * *

"_Ouwaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" Mrs. Niwa hugged Dark enthusiastically, who was holding up yet another stolen artifact proudly. "OH, Dark, your just so perfect for this!"

"Oh yeah, ka-san, thanks for the vote of confidence..." Daisuke muttered quietly deep inside Dark.

"**Oh, don't be so glum, partner! After all, you ARE the one who fumbled** **and got the police's attention, forcing you to change into me!"** He handed the little statuette to Mrs. Niwa, and started walking toward the steps as he returned to the short, red-headed Daisuke Niwa. "**C'mon, Let's go upstairs, I'm bored."**

"Sure..." Daisuke didn't care anymore-he was tired of turning into this egotistical "Phantom Thief Dark" on a nightly basis. But he knew that the only way to get it to stop was if he got Risa Harada to love him, and Riku Harada, Risa's twin, to love Dark. And so far, after a year-nothing.

After Daisuke dissappeared up the stairs, Mrs. Niwa looked troubled. "Oh...poor Daisuke." She turned toward Daisuke's grandfather. "Do you think it's time...?"

"But we don't know where it is," Grandfather pointed out.

"On the contrary," Mrs. Niwa pulled out a picture from one of her mysterious little pockets. "I found it three hours ago, before Dark and Daisuke left. She handed the photo over.

Grandpa stared at the picture for a moment, then chuckled for a moment. "Who would have thought...? The one thing that all men seek...I wonder now...how would Dark steal THIS? The Amethyst Star is hard enough to steal...but for him to find it, he'll have to be seperated from Daisuke."

"But...won't that change his destiny? And if so, for the better or worse?"

"My fair daughter..." Grandpa looked at her, smiling. "This is all part of his destiny. After all, the Star didn't appear in the past three hours. Daisuke was born with it-thus another part of fate's wheel turns."

Mrs. Niwa giggled excitedly. "Who would have known my baby had a precious item within him!"

* * *

Daisuke was lying on his bed, sound asleep on his side. And while asleep, he had an odd dream. It was vague, as though a fog had invaded his sleeping realm, and no matter how much he wished for it to be gone, it remained. He heard voices: his mother, grandfather, Risa, Riku, even Dark and a voice from his past he hadn't heard since they disappeared from his side. They had discussions with him over and over, until a stabbing pain hit Daisuke straight in the chest. As he had expected, it began to get hard to breathe. Holding his throat, he gasped pitifully, pleading for someone to help him. "There is no help for you here..." Satoshi Hiwatari stepped forward. "...Dark..." A bright, violet light shot out of Daisuke's chest from where the pain had been, streaming right through Satoshi, banishing him from Daisuke's dream.

"**Yo, Daisuke! DAISUKE! Wake up!"**

Daisuke sat bolt upright, sweat dripping down his cheeks. He still felt the pain in his chest. "What was...?"

"**I'd like to have the pleaseure of calling it a nightmare."** Dark yawned. "**You were practically screaming as though you were being murdered. I wouldn't be surprised if someone called the cops."**

Daisuke gripped his chest tightly as another wave of pain came over him. "...It felt like I was being murdered..." _Not like you'd understand or anything..._

Dark fell silent for a moment as though interested in what happened. "**Well, you know, dreams have hidden meanings...**"

"So I'm going to be murdered by Hiwatari?"

"**Not...exactly what I meant...but KRAD might be involved**..."

Daisuke sighed, pulling the covers back over his head. "Ah, I give up..." With that, he went back to sleep.

This left Dark with one final thought. "**...Why the hell would he have a dream so odd...?**"

* * *

Translations:

Ka-san: mom, mother


	2. Amythest Pains

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki

Notes: Ch 1 was…meh, okay. But it gave an intro to what I wanted.

Chapter 2:Amythest pains

"Blah blah blah"-Dark 

**_Blah blah blah_-Dark**

"Blah blah blah"-Daisuke or others

_blah blah blah_-Daisuke or others

* * *

Ever have one of those mornings? You know: the ones where you can take what seems like thirty aspirin and your headache won't go away. The girl you love laughs at you when you fall/trip down the stairs. Your best friend won't leave you alone long enough to go to the bathroom. Someone, to your great horror, corners you about you darkest secret; and to top it all off, your chest hurts every five to ten minutes like your having a heart attack? That was basically Daisuke's morning.

He'd woken up with a headache about the equivalent of a jackhammer at seven that morning. Even after what seemed like a million aspirin, he still felt the pounding. Risa Harada had laughed when he landed face first at the bottom of the school steps. Takeshi Saehara had been following him, babbling about something, ever since he set foot on campus. Satoshi Hiwatari had cornered him in the hallway before class, asking in a demanding voice about Dark. And, to Daisuke's dismay, he kept receiving the sharp pain in his chest he'd had the night before. Something about this whole morning told Daisuke one thing…

This was **_NOT_** going to be a good day…

By lunch, Daisuke had given up and retreated once more to the infirmary. The Nurse looked up at him for the fifteenth time that day and raised a brow at him. "…What now Niwa?"

Daisuke thought of complaining about his head again, but stabbing pains in his chest made him think twice. "…My chest hurts…"

The nurse gave him a curious look. "…Your chest? Like what kind of hurt…?"

The Niwa heir clutched his left breast subconsciously. "…Like…stabbing…and it's suffocating…" His eyes watered slightly.

Seeing him clutch at his heart slightly, the nurse thought of what any female physician would diagnose Broken Heart Syndrome. She smiled softly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since late last night…"

She nodded. _Late night conversation with girlfriend gone wrong…_ "Well, don't worry, Niwa. It'll pass; they're just growing pains."

Daisuke had a feeling that it wasn't just growing pains, but said nothing. "Look, can I just get a pass home? My headache won't go away, my chest hurts, and I'm currently the laughing stock of the class. Please?"

The nurse nodded reluctantly, and began writing out his pass. While she was distracted, the teen went to the medicine cabinet, grabbing two more aspirin for the walk home. When he came back, the nurse handed him the pass. "Careful on your way, Niwa."

"I will…" Daisuke picked up his bag and left, soon abandoning the campus. He was perfectly fine for a while-until the trolley ride. After a few minutes, he began to feel sick. It felt like everything was spinning, and his vision was blurred. Then he couldn't tell whether he was standing or floating.

"Young man? Are you okay?" A little old lady asked him, tapping his shoulder gently. He opened his mouth to respond, but that was never managed. Instead, he went unconscious, falling to the floor, his cell phone flying out of his bag and into a random passenger's hands. "Someone call and ambulance!"

Random passengers pulled out their cell phones, calling the emergency hotline. The little old lady, on the other hand, went to retrieve Daisuke's phone and call his mother.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi! Niwa residence!"

"Mrs. Niwa?"

"Hai?"

"Your son has just passed out on the trolley."

"…!" Mrs. Niwa dropped the plate she had been drying, letting the pieces scatter at her feet. "Nani! Is Daisuke-chan alright!"

"We called paramedics. They're taking him to Azumano hospital."

"A-…Arigatou…" Click. Mrs. Niwa ran out the door, her slippers still on her feet.

* * *

"Mn…" When Daisuke woke up, he saw one thing: WHITE! Lots and Lots of white. After his eyes focused, he saw something else: "..ka-san?"

Mrs. Niwa smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Hi, Daisuke-chan. You gave me quite a scare…"

"…Gomen…"

"Thirty-four aspirin. They pumped thirty-four aspirin from your stomach." She looked at him seriously in the eye. "Why were there thirty-four aspirin?"

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "…my head wouldn't stop pounding…"

"Daisuke!" Mrs. Niwa stood up, tears in her eyes. "You just nearly died of a drug overdose! Trying to kill the pain is no excuse!" She hugged him tight, crying softly on his shoulder. "…I don't want to loose you Daisuke…I _can't_ loose you…"

Daisuke blinked a few times. "…ka-san…"

"I love you so much Daisuke…I can't loose you…" Mrs. Niwa pulled away, wiping her face and sniffing. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"I'm grounded for a month?" Daisuke muttered, shrugging.

"No, I'm calling your father."

"…" Daisuke stared at her. He hadn't talked to his father in ages. Half the time, he barely remembered that he had one-probably wouldn't if it wasn't for the picture in his room. "…to-san?"

"Hai. Oh, and your grandfather should be here shortly."

Now Daisuke felt really bad. First, he made his mother cry. Second, his dad was going to find out and not be very happy. Third, his grandpa had to stop…whatever it was he did when Daisuke wasn't home…and come to the hospital. And lastly, both the chest and head pains still hadn't ceased. Daisuke rubbed his temples, groaning. "…Why me…?"

"**Because you're such a baka you don't think before you act…"** Dark replied, not taking the slightest bit of care in his bluntness in this criminating truth.

Daisuke sighed. "Arigatou…" he muttered sarcastically. "That makes me feel LOADS better…" The teen covered his head with the hospital blankets.

Dark blinked. **_Was it something I said..?

* * *

_**

You know what I noticed? If anyone reading this has seem Beyblade, then we all notice that Satoshi's last name is the same as Kai's…. O.O Is there a hidden connection some where…?


	3. Calls and visits

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki

Notes: Damn, I hate headaches like Dai's. They SUCK! Actually, his whole day sucked…sucks…whatever.

Ch. 3-Calls and visits

* * *

"Oh, Niwa!"

"We were so worried!"

"Ya jerk! Ya scared the-"

"Down Saehara…"

Risa Harada, her twin Riku, Saehara and a random classmate all gathered around Daisuke's bed later that day. They'd heard the principal talking with their teacher about what happened, and had retreated to the hospital immediately after school.

Risa was in a fit of tears. "When I heard, I felt horrible! I thought, 'Oh no! I never apologized for laughing at him!' I'm just ever so glad you're safe!"

"Liar!" Riku accused. "You just want him as your guinea pig for trying to impress phantom Dark!"

"Who says!"

"I do!"

While the girls were distracted, Saehara made his voice heard. "Man, Daisuke! When the class heard about what happened, everyone went into a panic! Then the rumors started…"

Daisuke blinked. "…uh…rumors?"

Saehara nodded. "Yeah, like one kid said you had taken some opium." He suddenly beamed with pride. "But I knew better and set the records straight."

The 15-year-old sighed in relief. "That's good. Don't want a rumor like THAT flying around…" He cringed, another wave of pain hitting him.

Saehara was the one who noticed, and told everyone else. "Hey, Daisuke, you okay?" Everyone stared at him.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Hai, daijoubu. Kinda tired is all."

"Mou, if you're tired, we should let you sleep, ne?" Riku suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ja ne, Niwa!"

"Get better soon!"

"See you at school!"

"Sayonara!"

The four left, leaving a waving Daisuke.

"…**Hey, Daisuke…?"**

"Ne? Nani?"

Dark was silent for a moment. **"Why'd you lie to them? About your pain I mean…"**

Daisuke looked at the bedspread and began tracing hidden patterns with his finger. "…I don't want them to see me suffer…"

"**but you let Emiko and Daiki see you suffer…"** Dark didn't get it. **Why? Why let them see, and not your friends?"**

"Friends are different than family, Dark."

"**how so?"**

"…?" Daisuke thought for a moment. "…I…I don't know…"

"**then why?"**

"Maybe because I can't lie to Ka-san?"

Dark stopped, thinking it over. **"Too true. Emiko knows everything…"**

"Exactly." He was about to continue when the Niwa family pet jumped on his head and Emiko walked in, talking on a phone. "Ah-WIZ! Hey, boy! O genki desu ka?"

"KYUUU!" Wiz curled up in Daisuke's lap happily, while Daisuke proceeded to scratch behind Wiz's rabbit-like ears.

"Hai…" Emiko looked at Daisuke, holding the phone out. "Kosuke."

"…!" Daisuke swallowed hard, taking the phone gingerly in his right hand. "…Ha….Hai?"

"It's been a long time…Daisuke…" 

Daisuke was silent for a moment. It HAD been a long time. His father had been around for a while the year before, but he left two months after. After licking his lips, he replied. "…Moshi moshi…oto-san…o genki desu ka?"

"_Hai, genki desu. O genki desu ka?"_

"Hai genki desu."

A slight chuckle came from the other end of the phone. _"Emiko tells me otherwise. What's this I hear about you in to hospital on an OD?"_

"Ano…"

"_Had your stomach pumped?_"

"Hai…"

"_34 aspirin?"_

"Hai…"

"don't take aspirin lightly, Dai… It may be there to take the pain away, but it has its dangers as well. Do you understand, Dai?"

Daisuke hung his head, feeling nothing but shame. "…Hai…I understand…"

"Good. Mou, Daisuke, I have to go. Tell Emiko I love her."

"Hai…"

"Ja ne!" 

"Sayonara…" Daisuke hung up, his head still bowed sadly.

"…kyuuu…" Wiz seemed to know something was wrong. He cuddled up to Daisuke in an effort to comfort him.

Emiko watched him, arms crossed and a sad look on her face. "You could tell, couldn't you?"

"He's mad at me…" Daisuke muttered. "no, not mad…disappointed…"

Emiko sighed and kissed her son's head. "Don't worry. We still love you, Dai." She laid him down, pulling the blankets over him. "Get some rest, ne? You look ill."

Daisuke sighed. "Hai…" Emiko kissed his cheek and left, while Wiz found himself a comfy spot on the redhead's stomach. The teen watched Wiz for a moment before laying his head comfortably on the pillow. "Why me…?"

"**oh, c'mon!"** Dark complained. **"He's not mad at you! So what's there to be upset about?"**

Daisuke groaned. "You wouldn't understand…"

"**What wouldn't I understand!"**

"Disappointing someone you love…"

"…**!"** Dark fell silent He sighed irritatedly. And just for the sake of saving an argument, he agreed. **"fine…You win. I don't understand…"**

Daisuke smiled softly. "Told you so…" Dark fell silent, leaving Daisuke in the never-ending abyss of silence.

"Daisuke? You awake?"

Daisuke blinked, his train of thought making a crash landing. "Mn? Ne?"

Emiko smiled. "You have another visitor!"

Daisuke sat up, knocking Wiz from his comfy spot. "Okay, let them in."

When Emiko retracted, Satoshi Hiwatari came into view. "…Hello Niwa…" He walked in without another word, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh…Hi.." _Hiwatari? What…?_

_**Don't let your guard down, Daisuke!**_

_I won't…_ "So, uh, what brings you here?"

"I heard what happened and wanted to get the facts straight. After all, you should hear the rumors on the campus."

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably. "I heard one from Saehara about me and opium."

"Ah…" Satoshi shifted his glasses. "One would expect him to start the rumors…"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, getting defensive. "That's not true!"

Satoshi shrugged it off. He stood to leave, but stopped. "…how's Dark taking this…?" He suddenly asked.

Daisuke blinked. "Uh…I guess he's okay. He says I'm a major Baka. He stared at Satoshi. "Why?"

Satoshi walked to the door. "Just curious…" He opened it. "See you soon Niwa…" He left without another word.

Daisuke sat there. "…that…was weird…"

"**Why the hell does he care about how I'm taking this!"** Dark asked, slightly frustrated. **"Just who does he think he is!"**

"well, he is Krad's tamer…like I'm yours…" Daisuke muttered, making sense of it.

"**That's no excuse!"** Dark yelled. **"If you put it that way, it just makes me angry! It makes him no better than a spy!"** He growled angrily. "**KRAD DRIVES ME CRAZY!"**

Daisuke laughed nervously. "I'm sorry you feel that way…" He smiled as Dark continued to gripe.

"**just remember, Krad's no angel. Hell, for the sake of argument, I think he's a dirty, perverted old man. I mean, who does he think he is? Being in a kid…"**

"like you have room to talk…"

"**My case is different."**

"whatever…" Daisuke lied back, yawning. He listened to Dark gripe for a while, but soon, the angels of the night bid him farewell as he fell into what was going to be the most peaceful slumber of his life.

* * *

Translations:

Mou: Well  
Ja ne: see ya.  
Sayonara: Bye.  
Ne: huh?  
Nani: What  
O genki desu ka: How are you?  
Hai genki desu: Yes, I'm fine.  
Ano: um  
Demo: but  
Arigatou: thank you


	4. Mysterious Circumstanceand seperation

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki.

Notes: Ah, yes, this will be one of the more...interesting chapters. And one of my personal faves... .

Chapter 4: Mysterious circumstance(and separation)

* * *

The next day was a complete and utter bore, only consisting of over a thousand games of Dai hin min with Emiko, most of which the victor was Emiko herself. But the day after was another story—It was time for Daisuke to face the school and clarify _EVERYTHING_!

The welcome Daisuke received when he entered his class nearly knocked him off his feet. Saehara seemed a bit more clingy then usual, and the Harada sisters had 'welcome back' gifts for him. Everyone seemed to miss Daisuke while he was gone. Of course, everyone wanted to know which rumors, if any, were true. All the unusual attention made Daisuke feel special and loved.

Of course, like anything else that happens at a school, the excitement died down after the first two days, and as such, Daisuke was back to his usual geeky self.

"Man," Daisuke whined, walking back to the trolley after school. "My life's back to good ol' boring..." He sighed. "I'll never be popular..."

"**You miss that attention, don't you?"** Dark asked, who had frankly gotten bored with all of the ruckus after a few minutes. **"You truly ARE a loser...**"

The red-head sniffed sadly. "I'm such a loser..." He made an L with his fingers, slamming it on his forehead. "Looooooserrrr..."

"**You have issues, Daisuke..."**Dark muttered bluntly. **"It shouldn't matter who likes you or your popularity. You'll still be you on the inside..."**

The Niwa heir thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "You know something Dark? You're right."

Dark blinked, losing his composer. **"...I am?"** Her then struck a cool pose. **"I mean, of course I am! I'm always right!"** He then laughed, hiding his previous uncertainty.

Daisuke's smile broadened. _That's Dark!_ He skipped off the trolley as it came to a stop, and, bag in hand, retreated home.

Emiko sat next to a large flame in the Niwa basement, a black hood pulled over her head. "Oto-san...are we certain this will work? Will it really save Dai-chan?"

"It will," Daiki told her. "After all, there was a reason Daisuke was born with the Amethyst Star. And that means Dark must be extracted." He looked at his daughter. "Remember, the path must take its course. We cannot rush things."

She nodded. "Hai. Let's hurry, before Daisuke gets home."

Daisuke sighed, walking up the walk of the Niwa residence. "You think ka-san booby-trapped the hallway again?"

"**Who knows?"** Dark asked, shrugging off-handedly. **"The only way we'll know is by walking on in."**

The red-head sighed. "I guess you're right..." Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, bracing himself. "...?" When nothing happened, the current ninth-grader did a victory dance. "She finally let me in scott-free!"

"**Don't hold your breath...**" Dark warned, slightly suspicious.

"Aw, Dark, what's there to worry about!" The younger was absolutely optimistic. "If something were to happen, it would have by now!"

Of course, as fate would have it, right when the words left Daisuke's mouth, he began to feel and odd, yet familiar burning sensation, beginning in his feet. It almost felt like the first time he turned into Dark. It was only for a moment, but then he found himself face-to-face with Dark. "...Dark...?"

"...Daisuke...?"

They sat silent for a moment, blinking stupidly: once...twice...thrice...HOME RUN! They yelled in unison, Daisuke falling flat on his ass pointing at Dark, and the phantom thief plastered himself up against the nearest wall, pointing at Daisuke.

* * *

FIN! I know it's short, but it was originally done during a writers block. Then, like. A month later, I wrote CH.5. Chapters 5 -8, as well as 10 and part of 11 are already written, I just need to type them. You know what I just thought of...? Dark is probably naked... .;;; 


	5. Explaination and notice

Disclaimer: The wonderful work of DNAngel is owned by Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei.

Chapter 5: Explanation and warning

* * *

"I'm so excited! Kosuke has to come home right away!" Emiko hummed happily as she fixed dinner for the now four man family.

"I still don't understand what happened..." Daisuke felt, for lack of a better word, awkward. The one who had been stealing precious Hikari artworks in _his_ body, was now standing in front of him, and was certainly _very_ real.

Dark hadn't said anything to his tamer since the out-ofbody encounter, but hadn't left the room either. He was merely sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Emiko cook.

"Dark, Dai, can you two please set the table? Dinner will be on in a few minutes."

Dark got off the counter, opening the cabinets to hand Daisuke some plates. "Explain to me," he hissed to Emiko, "What's going on...?"

"I'll tell you later. When Daisuke's in bed."

"You cheat..." Emiko handed the thief a plate of food to put on the table. The meal was silent, Wiz sitting happily on Dark's lap. There was really nothing to say all evening, so the only speech heard was either from the television or Emiko talking to Kosuke over the phone. But when nine o clock came around...

"Dai-chan! Time for bed!

"Aw, ka-san!" Daisuke stood up from his comfortable spot on the floor. "What about Dark?"

The mentioned teen snorted. "I'm older," he teased. "I get to stay up later..."

"Not fair!"

"Oyasumi, Dai-chan!"

Grumbling, Daisuke did as he was told and retreated to his bedroom. Once his tamer was out of earshot, Dark turned quickly to Emiko. "Explain. Now."

Emiko smiled calmly. "You know the legend of the Amethyst Star, right, Dark?"

An odd look came to Dark's eyes at the mention of the Amethyst star. "...All men want it...few men have it...yeah, I know it."

"Exactly. And we want _you_ to steal it."

Dark snorted. "I'm the only one who can, I suppose."

"The trick is Dark, that it will be near to impossible to steal. You see, Daisuke has it-"

"-I'll just ask him for it then-"

"INSIDE him..."

Dark stared at Emiko for a moment in disbelief. "...Nani? Woah, wait, run the by me again...?"

"The Amethyst Star is within Daisuke," the woman repeated. "I'm certain you would know why...?" Dark looked thoughtful, but when he shook his head, she smiled. "I'm certain if you searched your memories, you'd see why."

Dark sighed, running a slender hand through his dark hair. He leaned his chair onto two legs. "Okay...so how do I get it...?"

"Well..." Emiko thought for a moment. "There's killing, which even you know I don't approve of. Surgery _would_ be a possibility. But only those who know of the jewel can see it. So that leaves you attempting to get Dai-chan to fall in love with you!"

"...!" There was a moment of silence, during which Dark fell out of his chair, his cheeks a bright pink. "N-n-na-NANI!"

"If you can get Daisuke to fall in love with you," Daiki explained, helping Dark back into the chair. "The jewel can be extracted by either you or your other half."

"I guess the make's sense...Hey, wait!" Dark looked at Daiki. "If I'm out of Daisuke, does that mean Krad's out of Hiwatari!"

"Im afraid so," Daiki replied. "But I'm certain he'll go after Daisuke once he realizes the stone's location..."

"In the mean time, get some sleep Dark." Emiko beamed. "You and I are going clothes shopping while Dai's at school!"

Dark waved a hand carelessly. "Yeah, fine. But hey..." He looked at the other two out of the corner of his eye. "Love isn't immediate. What's the catch?"

Emiko gave him a troubled look. "Two months, Dark. You have two months."


	6. Omoide no Dark

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki

Note: This chapter is COMPLETELY made up. The situation is only what goes for my story. I haven't seen all the animeUp to eps. 23, and read 1 of the manga. Any flames for this will be used to make the fire in the Niwa's basement bigger.(YAY!)

Chapter 6: Omoide no Dark

"Dark Mousey! You have been convicted of grand thievery of the royal family; how do you plead?"

A large crowd gathered around a platform in the town square. On the platform was a young man, not much older than 17. He was garbed in a white tunic, and bound to a wooden pillar in the center of the platform. Wood and straw was gathered at his feet. Before him stood the cardinal of the church. "How do you plead?" the cardinal asked yet again.

The young man glowered at him, silent for a moment. A low growl reverberating in his throat, his spit at the cardinal's face. "...Sadistic bastard..."

The church-man merely smirked at the accusation, while the crowd gasped. "You say it in the face of God?" he asked, wiping his face while gesturing to the cathedral behind him. He tucked blonde locks behind his ear. "Very well. I ask again: Dark Mousey, how do you plead?"

"Dark!" A red-head in the crowd struggled helplessly against a group of guards. It was obvious that he was to be tried of something as well-he also donned the white tunic. Moving around his neck as he thrashed was a glorious jewel. "Dark!"

The tied man watched him for a moment as the gauds brought him up to the podium, tying him to a second post. "...Daine..."

"Ah...Daine Niwa..." The church man walked over to the second captive, touching the jewel at his throat.

"Don't touch him Krad!"

The church man glanced at Dark, smirking as he continued to play with the trinket. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty!" Dark cried desperately. "Guilty on all charges! Just leave Daine out of this!"

Krad ignored the request, looking back to Daine. "And you, Daine Niwa, have been charged with helping a convict. How do you plead?"

"KRad!"

"Guilty..."

"...!" Dark looked at Daine incredulously.

Crystalline tears had begun to leave trails down his cheeks from hi crimson orbs. "But only because...Sota Hikari let this happen! He was to only one who knew!"

All heads turned to Sota Hikari. He was a fragile teen with pale blue hair; the archduke's son. It was silent before the boy turned away. "I know not of what you speak, kitchen boy."

"Sota!"

"It has been decided!" Krad announced. "Dark Mousey-"

"Stuff it Krad!"

"-You have been found guilty! As punishment, you shall be burnt at the stake!"

"No! Dark!"

Guards held torches to the dry materials at Dark's feet. Krad watched, smiling silently. "Ah...Kirei..."

"Nani!"

"The flames...they accent your eyes...kirei..."

"DARK!" The jewel at Daine's neck began to glow; the ropes snapped, freeing the two. Dark's pet, Wiz, flew in. He grabbed Dark, who in turn grabbed Daine, who obediently wrapped his arms around Dark's neck. They three retreated by air to the forest area.

Krad smirked. "I think not. Nice try however..." He threw a feather at the figures in flight. The article slashed at not only the wings, but at Dark's side. Soon, many more of them shot at Dark, and in his attempt to keep Daine safe, they plummeted to ground, most wounds punctures in Dark's side and back. Once contact with the ground had been made, the two were temporarily separated. Daine immediately crawled back over to Dark's side. "...Dark..." Tears once again threatened to leap from his eyes. "Oto-san...he'll help you...you'll be just fine..." He put a hand on one of the wounds, only retracting when Dark winced in pain.

"I think not," the older said simply.

Daine smiled sadly. "...Then make me a promise..." As the words left his lips, the pendant began to shine. "Promise me we'll meet again..."

"..." Dark smiled painfully. "...Hai..."

"What an eyesore..." Krad walked simply into the clearing, A young woman and Sota at his heels. "Sickening, really..."

Daine turned angrily. "By word of God, you are no angel! You are the devil himself! You shall be judged by man, cursed in an endless life with the traitors–HIKARI!"

Sota dn the young woman were blasted back into a tree, And Krad into them. All three were unconscious. Diane turned back to Dark, his eyes watering as he heard a few shaky breaths. "The Amethyst Star is ours, and ours alone..." the younger told him. "Only when I return shall it resurface...stay with us. With Niwa heirs only shall you reside...until I return..." He kissed Dark's lips lightly. When he heard Dark's last breath cease, Daine pulled the pendant off it's chain, and thrust into himself.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Ugh...God damn, shut-up..." Dark reached to stop the hideous noise also known as an alarm clock, only to find another hand atop it. He looked up, finding himself face-to-face with Daisuke.

"DARK!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, their eye contact only breaking when an exuberant Emiko burst in with a hyperactive, "OHAYO!"


	7. Awareness

Disclaimer: DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki.

Note: HI guys! Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 a lot lately and forgot about it. ; Anyway, Kosuke is back now, and Daisuke is just getting home from school.

Ch.7- Awareness

* * *

"I'm home…"

"Dai-chan!" Emiko pounced on her son, hugging him tightly. "Look who's home!"

"Yo." Kosuke smiled from the couch, once again unshaven. "O genki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki desu!" Daisuke waved happily. He then looked around. "…Ano…where's Dark?"

"Nani?" The phantom thief came out of the kitchen, eating a small apple. He wore what looked like a Black, sleeveless turtleneck with black jeans. He stared at Daisuke, who stared back. "…Nani?"

"Ah, nan demo nai…" Daisuke looked away, embarrassed at the fact that he'd been staring stupidly. "Gomen…"

Dark shrugged off-handedly, taking a bite out of his apple. Wiz jumped onto his shoulder happily as he sat down. "Hey, sit down, we need to have a talk."

"Ano…Hai…" Daisuke sat down on the couch, glancing around curiously. "Nani desu ka?"

"How's Hiwatari doing?"

Daisuke blinked. "Ano…fine, I guess. He seems a bit more happy today." He looked confused. "What does Hiwatari have to do with this?"

Daiki cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe that when you and Dark were separated, young Hiwatari and Krad were separated as well. IF Krad was a burden to Hiwatari, as Dark has explained to me, one would suspect that an extraction of the problem would please the troubled one."

"In other words," Dark muttered between mouthfuls of apple, "Hiwatari's not an issue anymore. Krad won't listen to Hiwatari, and no doubt will do anything to get to me. And If I know Krad, and boy do I ever, he'll get to YOU to get to ME."

"How do you know?"

Dark looked at the floor. "…He's done it before."

Daisuke too started at his feet. "…So…what does this mean?"

"It means, Dai, that you can't go off on your own anymore," Emiko explained. She then clapped her hands together excitedly. "SO! Dark will be joining you tomorrow as a Junior!"

"Nani?" Daisuke looked at Dark, who seems REALLY pissed about the whole situation. "He's going to come to school?"

"Yeah," Dark growled, obviously not pleased with the idea. "Luckily it's only for your protection, so grades won't matter-"

"On the contrary, Dark, If you don't keep your grades up, I'm limiting your thieving privileges to once a month."

"AH! NANI!"


End file.
